When They Cry: Decay
by Oyashenron
Summary: Shion is offered a sadistic choice by someone she believes to be Satoko. What will the consequences of her decision be? Heavy mixing of Umineko and Higurashi canon. May contain harsh language and intense violence.
1. Prologue Fallen Angels

When They Cry: Decay

PROLOGUE

There are things in this world we are not meant to see. Things that aren't meant to come to pass. Things that make you wonder if God has looked away from you. Forsaken you and left you to your fate.

Such events occur frequently in some places. Rumours will arise that these points are possessed or unlucky or simply cursed. This is an account of one such place. A place trapped in it's own twisted web of deceit and hatred.

Welcome to Hinamizawa.

CHAPTER ONE: FALLEN ANGELS

The dark corridor held a foreboding mood. The emptiness was broken only by a single figure. A girl of about 17, leaning against the far wall with a book in hand. It was still opened to page 1, as it had been for the past three days.

Shion tried to piece together the words contained within. Tried to imagine another time and place where young boys weren't driven mad by forces beyond human control. Where time ran smoothly. Where hearts weren't broken beyond repair. It was all in vain tonight. Satoshi's life was fading.

She pressed her forehead against the glass barrier that prevented the mutated strain of Hinamizawa syndrome that crawled beneath the surface of Satoshi's skin from infecting outsiders.

That was what she was to him wasn't it? An outsider. Satoshi had known her for all of five minutes, but she felt she'd known him forever. Not for those fleeting moments. It was all moot now, though.

Irie had informed her three days ago that an unforeseen 6th stage of the syndrome had manifested in Satoshi. A stage that would lead to long, unpleasant death. There was nothing to be done about it. There were no corpses who'd met this fate to study. Satoshi was going to die.

Shion looked away. She could stand the sight of his withering existence no longer. As she looked into the dark hallway leading out of the underground facility, she caught sight of a silhouette in the shadows. The lights flickered for a moment, revealing the face of a young girl.

"S-Satoko?" Shion asked, horrified that Satoshi's sister might see him in his broken state. The answer came in an echoing tone.

"Not quite, Sonozaki Shion. I am what you would call a sorceress, a spell caster… or perhaps a witch?" The voice seemed wrong. Mocking.

"Don't play games, Satoko." Shion stuttered. She was getting quite unnerved by this disturbing event.

"The irony of that statement must be lost on you, but that's beside the point. The real question here is: What would you give to save Satoshi from his fate?" Satoko stepped forward into the light radiating from Satoshi's room. She was garbed in strange attire. A sort of gothic, pink outfit topped by a small hat.

"S-Save Satoshi? I'd give anything! My soul even, so long as my heart can still beat with love for him!" Shion stammered in a hesitant excitement. She knew she should know better than to get her hopes up based on the words of a clearly disturbed little girl, but what choice did she have? What could be more important than awakening Satoshi?

"Your soul? That would do just fine." Satoko giggled as she pulled a parchment scroll from behind her back. She unrolled it with a flick of her wrist, revealing a long contract composed in Latin.

"What is that?" Shion asked. She was trembling visibly now. Something was definitely wrong with Satoko. This person wore her face, but her eyes told a tale of despair.

"This is the contract of determination. Sign and I will awaken your slumbering friend there. Decline and you may keep your weeping soul. Either way, we both win, don't we?" She gestured violently with the scroll, a smirk crossing her youthful face, making it appear old and twisted.

"What happens if I sign away my soul?" Shion asked, now wary of the promises of this witch-Satoko and hoping to get out of this situation alive.

"You'll linger here, in this village of the dead, for all eternity… unless I say otherwise of course. But isn't it worth it to see this boy rise again?" Satoko offered menacingly.

"But… why do I have to give away my soul for love? Why is it that Mion finds happiness without sacrifice and I must give up so much to mirror her?!" Shion demanded, the harshness of her tone not immediately apparent to her.

"Do you dare commit the sin of envy so close to the pits of hell? You've done things in worlds unseen that would cast your soul into a darkness much crueller than the fate I offer you. Melancholy as your existence may be, at least you'll be spared the suffering of eternal punishment. Sign."

"Well… if this is the best for Satoshi… I… I'll do it." Shion finally concluded with an insincere smile. Before she could even finish speaking, a cut formed on her forehead, dripping warm, coppery blood over her face. Drips seemed to levitate from her and splash across the contract. A wound of another world, a world of atonement, had been stricken upon her to mark her sin.

"Thank God that's over with." The witch-Satoko sighed. The blood slid from the contract and pooled on the floor, leaving only a single, frightening name intact: _Leviathan. _

"That's not my name!" Shion exclaimed, her horror at her situation now worsened by the supernatural display.

"I'm afraid it is now, Leviathan of Envy. For your sin you are renamed forever as my furniture. Enjoy your human life to the fullest. I hope you're satisfied with your choice. Nihehehe!" A harsh light was cast from the doorway. Satoko's silhouetted form departed, leaving Shion alone with Satoshi once again.

"Did I make the right decision?"


	2. Rebirth

CHAPTER TWO: REBIRTH

Keiichi, Mion, and Rena lay on the grass, staring lazily at the drifting sky, occasionally breaking the silence by pointing out a cloud's amusing similarity to mundane things. The world seemed perfectly quiet.

Somewhere in the distance, a cicada chirped, it's melancholy cry cutting through the air. It seemed a rather grim reminder of times past. Times when these lazy days would have seemed an impossible fantasy. Keiichi sat up and looked around.

As far as the eye could see in all directions were mountains. These monoliths of rock looked to Keiichi like silent sentinels, guarding the sleepy town of Hinamizawa from the negativity of the outside world. He smiled a little at the thought.

"What's up, Kei-chan?" Mion asked nonchalantly. She had shifted her eyes to the grinning Keiichi, taking a break from her observation of the world's turning.

"I was just thinking about everything. About how lucky we are to have made it this far. And about-" _BONE CRACKING BENEATH THE WEIGHT OF A CHILD'S BAT. PLEES FOR MERCY IGNORED. PRIMAL INSTINCT DRIVING THE- _"-How nice it is to be able to live out here." Keiichi said happily.

Mion laughed and poked Keiichi, "Not getting all sentimental on me are ya, Kei-chan? Didn't know you could be so-" _PRIMITIVE URGES DRIVING HER SHE SWINGS THE BLADE, DEFENDING HER LOVE. DEMONIC POSSESSION IS HER EXCUSE FOR- _"-poetic."

Rena giggled a little, "Keiichi-kun is a poet, Keiichi Allan Poe… hau… I want to take-" _THE HEAVY INSTRUMENT FALLS ON THE BAD MAN'S HEAD, SPLITTING HIS ROTTEN SKULL OPEN. THE BLUNT BLADE CRASHES DOWN UPON A FOREHEAD SPLIT BY GREEN- _"Poet Keiichi-san home!"

Everything felt right. If a care was to be had in this world, the trio hadn't found it yet. The only troubling thought today was the question of where Rika and Satoko were, and even that was just a little thing. It nagged at Keiichi nonetheless.

"Say, Mion, where are Rika and Satoko?" He asked offhand.

"They're preparing for the town's Autumn Equinox festival. I think some of the younger kids in town are performing a ritual to honour the departed souls of the dead. It's kinda creepy if you ask me." Mion responded, showing an uncharacteristic lack of respect for the town's rituals.

"Why do you say that?" Keiichi asked, interested as to why Mion would protest a golden opportunity to avoid school for a day.

"It's just… after everything that happened this year, it seems kind of unpleasant." She paused for a moment, "You know, I had nightmares about what happened for two months. If it weren't for the fact that we're sure everything's back to normal, I'd probably go crazy. I'm still not comfortable, what with Takano out and about. But I guess if Tomitake and Irie say she's alright now…" Mion trailed off as she turned back to the sky. As if cued by the distressing conversation, the sky had started to darken. It looked like rain would be falling by that evening.

Keiichi stood up and shook his head, "I think I'd better be heading home, if I get caught in the rain, Mom's gonna throw a fit." He looked past Rena and Mion toward the road that led to his home, but something was amiss.

"Hey, who's that?" Keiichi asked, pointing toward the road. Mion and Rena stood and followed his gaze to two figures in the distance. Two teenagers were approaching them. One held a large stuffed bear in his arms.

"No… no… no no no no no no…" Rena stumbled backward and fell to the ground. Her eyes had widened to horrified circles. Keiichi turned around to help her up, but paused as he heard Mion speak.

"Sh-Shion… is that? No. It can't be!" Mion cried. The two strangers were mere feet from them now, and Keiichi recognized Mion's sister Shion, but who was this guy she was with? He looked eerily- _HE TRANSFERRED, KEIICHI-KUN. _-familiar.

Shion smiled at her sister, "Yes. It's him. I have so much I have to tell you guys."

Everyone went silent. Keiichi looked apprehensively at the strange boy in front of him. He was about Keiichi's age, with messy blonde hair and a rather shy expression. Other than the hair, he and Keiichi appeared almost identical. It was a tad unnerving.

Rena finally got back to her feet. For reasons unknown to Keiichi, a grim expression had come to her face. She pointed forward in a puppet-like jerking motion.

"Satoshi."


	3. Possession

CHAPTER 3: POSSESSED

The world shattered like a million tiny shards of glass falling from an intricate stained glass window. Was this window a scene of joy? Or an omen of things to come, splattered with the blood of heretics? Both ends were possible in this world of worlds.

Shards of the mosaic world floated about in the void. A sea of kakera. In this realm three beings existed. Each one with a different question rattling around in their head.

Hanyuu and Bernkastel were perched at the center of the whirlwind of shards, facing all possibilities, all worlds, with a hardened expression. They'd seen enough sorrow for a thousand lifetimes.

In the darkness beyond sat the enemy. The antithesis of their hopes and dreams. Only one being could have thrown the abandoned chessboard of Hinamizawa back into chaos once again.

"Lambdadelta… Could you not let sleeping dogs lie?" Bernkastel questioned from her throne of tears and bitterness.

Lambda giggled at first, then tossed her head back in an all out cackle, "I was getting bored watching you fool around with those idiots in your perfect world, so I decided to shake things up a bit. Problem, Bern?" She smirked.

Bernkastel clutched the arms of her chair, "You know I won't let you tear apart this world I spent countless centuries building with a snap of your fingers. From my vantage point here in the meta-world, I will strike you down as I did before. Do you not learn from past mistakes?" She forced a cruel smile.

Lambda's demonic grin did not falter, "Oh I've learned plenty, Bern. I've even managed to collect some new furniture to smite whatever pawns you can muster this time! I call thee forth from the depths of hell, LEVIATHAN!"

A golden glow emanated throughout the sea of darkness, blinding Bernkastel and Hanyuu for a moment. When their eyes adjusted, they found themselves sitting in a circular room seemingly composed of marble. The true face of the meta-world had been revealed. There was another change though, one much more distressing.

At the center of the circle stood a tall figure in a black and red uniform. Green hair cascaded down her back, like a waterfall tainted by years of pollution. Bernkastel recognized her immediately, this was Shion Sonozaki… and also the demon Leviathan of Envy.

"Her envy overcame her for just a moment. But that's all it took for her to surrender to me. So, Bern, what can you counter this move with? What possible force could overcome the unstoppable onslaught of sin?! Nyahahaha!" Lambda cackled.

Bernkastel winced. Lambda's move was indeed a masterful play, perhaps invincible. Bernkastel's pieces had fallen to Shion twice in recent memory, what card could she play that would trump the vengeful girl?

Hanyuu leaned toward Bernkastel and whispered in her ear, "Rika, don't give up now. Remember, your pieces here have the power of the nakama on their side! Without them, Shion's just an isolated pawn. You can smite this demon with ease!"

Bernkastel smiled menacingly at Lambda, who noticeably recoiled, "There's a player on this board with the unstoppable power to break through fate. The only one who I've ever shared the secret of my power with. Come forth from the fortress of your happiness, Keiichi Maebara!"

The chair next to the witch shook with immense power as Rika Furude's partner in the shattering of destiny was summoned. Attired in a black uniform vaguely mirroring Shion's Keiichi was a threatening sight.

"With this move, I'll nullify your strategy and cast you back into the darkness from whence you came! When the cicadas cry for the final time, I'll annihilate you, Lambda!"


	4. Introductions

CHAPTER 4: INTRODUCTIONS

Keiichi sat across the table from Mion. They hadn't spoken since they arrived at the Sonozaki estate. Keiichi had decided to take shelter from the rain there after… after what? He wasn't really sure what had occurred in that field. Shion had arrived with Satoshi and just introduced them. It felt indescribably strange to meet someone who by all rights should be dead out of the blue.

Mion was leaning back in her chair, balancing on the back legs with her feet up on the table. Keiichi absent-mindedly wondered whether her grandmother would be upset about the scuff marks before realizing they had bigger things to worry about than angry grandparents.

The door creaked open and Shion stepped into the room. She sat down at the head of the table and glanced from Mion to Keiichi. She looked a bit nervous.

"What. The. Hell." Mion said slowly. She sounded pretty dazed by the day's revelations. Keiichi gave her a brief smile of concern and turned to Shion.

"Honestly though… How could that be Satoshi? Didn't he get onikakushi'd before Rena transferred in? How could he still be alive?" He demanded, his smile faltering.

Shion bit her lip, "I'm not completely filled in on the details, but apparently he succumbed to the syndrome and killed his aunt, then Irie-"

"He WHAT?! You're harbouring a murderer here, Shion!" Keiichi exclaimed, horrified by how offhandedly Shion mentioned the taking of a human life.

"It's not his fault! It was the parasites! The infection! You of all people should understand that Keiichi. I'd think after what you saw happen to Takano-san you'd be more-" Shion winced as Keiichi slammed a fist down on the table.

He spoke through gritted teeth, "I don't give a damn about that. Miyo Takano was a psychopath to start with, and I still don't trust her. None of us killed anyone, even under the influence of the syndrome, so why should we all trust Satoshi now?!" He looked at Mion, "I'm concerned for your safety as well as mine, maybe we should talk to Rika about this."

"No, Keiichi, I don't want Satoko finding out about this just yet. The poor girl finally accepts that her brother's gone and… replaces him, only for us to suddenly bring him back to her? I don't think she'd take that too well, and she's borderline level 3 already, telling Rika might not be such a hot idea considering they live together." Mion answered amiably. Keiichi slumped back into his chair, looking wearied by the conundrum.

"Look Keiichi, I know all this is hard to swallow, but Satoshi's awakening is a blessing. Now we're finally all together again. And soon enough we can tell everyone about what's happened. Don't you think Satoko will be glad to have her brother returned to her? She won't have to be alone anymore." Shion explained, trying to comfort the obviously distressed Keiichi.

"N-Nii nii?" Three heads slowly turned, horrified to the door. They knew who they'd see, but what would her expression reveal? Keiichi tried to force a smile as his gaze finally rested upon Satoko Houjou, standing next to her roommate Rika. Satoko's face was blank. Rika looked up at Keiichi expectantly. He had the eerie feeling that she knew something he didn't.

Mion tried to stand, slipping from her chair in the attempt. She turned to Satoko, "S-Satoko-chan, we have something difficult to tell you."

Shion pushed her chair aside and walked over to Satoko. She pulled her into a tight embrace, "Satoshi has come back to us, Satoko. Your nii-nii has come back."

Satoko stared blankly forward, then turned to Keiichi, "Why would he come back?! I don't need someone who runs away from me. I have Keiichi Onii-san and Shion Onee-chan now. Why would he come back."

From behind the door to the hallway, a tear dropped from Satoshi's face, "What have I become? Why?"


	5. Betrayal

CHAPTER FIVE: BETRAYAL

Satoshi sank to his knees. He clutched the floor, his fingernails digging into the wood, tearing away splintering chunks, cutting his fingers. Tears cascaded with cold majesty to the ground, mocking his torment.

_Why? Why did this happen to me? Why doesn't Satoko want me? _His hands shot up to his neck and began scratching incessantly. He felt that old, familiar abyss creeping into the back of his mind. _It's HIM. That boy in there, talking to Satoko like he's her brother, the BASTARD. That should be me in there. I should be hugging Satoko and telling her everything's alright, but it's him! And that harlot sister of Mion's. That freak that lied to me and hurt Satoko… She's in there too! If I'm not wanted here… so be it! _

He stood and stepped over to the window. He threw one leg outside, then hesitated. _What am I thinking? Maybe it's all just a misunderstanding. Maybe… No Satoshi… self deception gains us NOTHING. _This voice whispered differently, not like his usual internal monologue, but what of it?_ Go._

He could stand to look back no more. He leapt from the window and hit the ground running, dashing off into the black embrace of the night.

Shion opened the door to the hallway slowly. She'd explained the truth to Satoko, who was now sitting at the table with Keiichi, Mion and Rika. The explanation seemed a little beyond her, but she'd seemed to digest most of it quite well. She was anxious to see her brother again.

That, it seemed, would be a problem. The hallway previously occupied by Satoshi was deserted.

Shion stubbed her toe on something and bent to check it. There were deep scratches all over the floor, it appeared she'd hit a raised splinter. A drip of her blood dropped from her toe, mixing with the fallen tears on the floor in a grim embrace.

Her hair was briefly caught in a cold wind emanating from the window at the end of the hallway. She walked over to close it and noticed a crack in the sill.

"Oh God, please no!" She gripped the window and stared out at the trail of footprints in the fallen leaves leading off into the darkness. The cracked, dead leaves mirrored the emotion in Shion's heart as she pieced together what had happened, as she realized the implications of this turn of events.

Shion backed up into the wall and dropped to the floor. An expression of absolute horror covered her face. Irie had warned her to ensure Satoshi's safety, as even though his condition had reversed almost completely, he wouldn't be able to maintain his newly acquired equilibrium without regular injections.

She scratched her head frantically as the consequences of her signing the witch's contract dawned on her. Keiichi had been right, she'd been tricked… and now a potential murderer was on the loose in Hinamizawa. The anxiety built up in her head, driving her to- _No. Stay calm. Breathe. _

She took a few deep breaths, struggling to end the panic attack. She knew what could happen if she or anyone else under the spell of Hinamizawa syndrome wasn't careful to keep their emotions in check.

Finally Shion stood and walked back to the door. She'd be responsible for this. It was her responsibility to inform everyone of this disturbing turn of events, then she'd… well she hadn't thought it out that far yet.

*_Shatter_* The two witches faced each other with stark determination, both sure they'd have the upper hand by the end. A round table holding an exquisite glass chessboard had appeared in the center of the room now, The black king standing in the center of the board, beyond the influence of his queen. The white king stood firm, his queen -identical in most ways to it's sister piece on the other side of the board- at his side.

"How dare you treat this sick turn of events like some inconsequential game!" Hanyuu roared in disgust. She was clearly enraged by Lambda's nonchalant position on ruining the lives of mortals.

"You really are a powerless god aren't you? Unable to act in your own domain? Pitiful! Nihehehe!" Lambda cackled at the hovering shrine god. She knew her mocking would shake Hanyuu up, voiding any chance Bernkastel had of getting meaningful insight from her.

"I'll deny us both and end it all here if I must, Lambdadelta. Mutually Assured Destruction is better than letting go of my humanity in this perfect world." Bernkastel threatened. Deep down she knew her words were hollow and so did Lambda.

"Oh, Bern! You really are a bore! Nihehehehe!"


	6. The Abyss

CHAPTER SIX: THE ABYSS

Satoshi's rage had not yet abated, still burning in his heart, it drove him deeper and deeper into the night. He didn't really know where he was going, but a clear goal had formed in his mind: _REVENGE_. Revenge for his abandonment at the hands of his friends, revenge for his agony at the hand of his aunt, and revenge for his cruel fate at the hand of God. He saw only one way out. Only one final solution for his rage against the heavens… Keiichi and Shion had to die.

Satoshi stopped to catch his breath. He was behind the convenience store in the center of town, next to an odorous dumpster. He dropped to the ground and gasped for air, his bitterness swirling about in his head. _If they die… Satoko will need me again. If they die, I'll step out from the darkness of their shadows and regain my identity. Destruction… indiscriminate death… it's the means to all ends!_

He held his head in his hands and wept, but his tears were punctuated by laughs. Laughs not truly emanating from Satoshi's mind, but from the phantom voices of the syndrome. They spun lies in his head, twisting him, breaking him, showing him a darker world than he had ever thought possible.

The falling rain soaked him and began to surround him as a large puddle formed at his feet. The moon was gone tonight. No light, no hope, nothingness. The puddle reflected only blackness in a mocking imitation of the sky's abyssal emptiness.

Satoshi looked up at the sky and wiped away his tears. _Why did this have to happen to me? BECAUSE OF THEM. Of course. BECAUSE OF THEM. They're the reason for my suffering! THEY'RE KEEPING SATOKO FROM YOU. From you? FROM ME. Of course, it's the only answer. _

The back door of the store swung open as the last cashier finished his shift, snapping Satoshi from his thoughts. He grabbed a piece of broken glass that had fallen from the overflowing dumpster and pulled himself to his feet. The cashier was locking up, he didn't appear to have noticed Satoshi yet. Satoshi turned to run, but his foot hit the puddle, causing a large splash.

"What the hell are you doing?" The cashier demanded angrily. Satoshi lifted the sharp fragment of glass.

"-" Satoshi muttered, approaching the cashier with a stumbling gait.

"What the hell are you? Some kinda junkie? We don't like your kind around he-" The man's rant was cut off as his throat was cloven in twain. He clutched at his wound for a moment, then dropped to the cold, hard ground.

Satoshi backed up, dropping the now blood soaked glass. _Oh my God, what have I done? What have I done? What have I done? _The voices didn't respond to him this time. He was alone in the dark, accompanied only by his deceased compatriot. _Mion… help me._

Keiichi looked at Shion, dumbfounded, "What do you mean he's gone?" He pointed a finger accusingly, "You said we could trust him and now he's bailed out on us?"

Shion shifted uncomfortably, "Well maybe he just went out for some air…"

Keiichi tossed his arms back, "Oh yes, Shion. Satoshi wanted some air, so instead of just opening the window, he climbed out into the middle of a typhoon and ran off into the woods. Yeah right. I'll bet he relapsed and the syndrome's messing with his head right now."

Rena looked down at the floor, then at Keiichi, "Maybe Satoshi-kun has some things to sort out himself before he talks to us, Keiichi-kun." She shot Satoko a quick smile and nod. Keiichi got the hint.

"Y-yeah, I guess maybe he's just got his own problems to deal with first." Keiichi said insincerely, forcing a smile.

Satoko's expression was genuinely hopeful, "Of course! When has Nii-nii ever let me down?"

Mion looked at her and smiled sadly. The poor girl really didn't comprehend the irony of her words. Rika shuffled over to Keiichi and sat down next to him.

_*Shatter* _"So Bern, how is your precious nakama going to keep from falling apart now that the elder have begun lying to protect the younger? Lies have such a lovely way of tearing friendships apart, don't they?" Lambdadelta mocked as a white rook slid away from the others.

"You'll never understand, Lambda, because you've always been alone. The power of friendship is enough to shatter any obstacle." Bernkastel retorted, standing from her chair.

Lambda cackled and snapped her fingers, summoning the phantom figure of Satoshi to her side. "Get it yet, Bern? Satoshi was always a beacon of hope for Satoko, but he turned his back on her at the most crucial time, damning her to forever be a burden upon your so-called champion. Nihehehe!" She spat at Rika and the meta-being in the image of Keiichi.

Bernkastel looked up at Hanyuu solemnly, "Perhaps the time to play our trump card is now. Can you, a god of this earth, sacrifice your purity for the fate of this world? Will you acknowledge the dark path I now walk and strike down the monster who confronts us?"

Hanyuu stared back silently, a look of shock on her face. _She couldn't…no… she wouldn't ask me to do that… to go against everything we stood for and accept…_

"What the heck are you talking about?! No secret strategies will save your precious world now, Bern! I am the most powerful witch in the universe! Nihehehe-" Lambda stopped laughing. The kakera stopped shifting. Everything seemed to have come to absolute silence as the voice of a god boomed throughout the meta-world.

"I have come to my decision. Rika, I know you'd never lead us on a path that would deliver our souls to destruction and although I dread the thought of polluting this world with the unholy taint of magic, I will do as you ask. I will accept the temptation of the Mariage Sorciere!" Hanyuu's once innocent voice cried.

A blinding light emerged from above, eclipsing all else in it's glory. Bernkastel and Lambda averted their eyes, unable to glimpse it for even a moment. Hanyuu raised her arms and was bathed in the light, consumed, and transformed.

From the light came something new. Something terrifying.


	7. Discomfort

CHAPTER SEVEN: DISCOMFORT

The luminescent figure of Hanyuu contorted as she was reshaped by the power of the Witch's Alliance. Bernkastel and Lambdadelta finally opened their eyes and beheld the product of the dark mingling of holiness and magic. Before them stood a new being. A being powerful enough to defy even the power of the absolute.

"I have tainted myself for you, Rika. I have shamed myself in the eyes of my pantheon and become the Holy Witch. Now will you reconcile my lost innocence by saving this world? Or will I forever wander here in darkness?" Hanyuu demanded of Bernkastel, her tone noticeably colder.

Bernkastel appeared melancholic. Lambda wondered for a moment whether her sentimentality had gotten the better of her and halted her march toward destruction, but deep down she knew there was nothing warm left in the soul of the cruel witch. Rika Furude had died countless eons ago at the hands of Miyo Takano in a deserted frame of time. The being sitting before Lambdadelta was nothing more than an otherworldly shadow of the child who had once enjoyed life in Hinamizawa. She knew nothing but bitterness and hatred. Lambda both loved and loathed her.

Bernkastel finally made her response, "I will not lose this last spot of hope, this Hinamizawa where happiness can finally flourish. Now, Hanyuu, let us smash this witch's evil dreams to pieces!"

The ragtag group that had amassed at the Sonozaki house appeared to be trapped there for the night. The rain was falling in sheets, flooding the already precarious path to the mountain estate. Mion and Rena watched the rain fall through a picture window in the back of the house, both feeling a bit unsettled by the night's events.

"Rena-chan wonders if maybe Satoshi-kun has lost his way in the rain." Rena said sadly. Mion turned to Rena slowly, wearied by her troubled mind. She regarded her long time friend for a long time, wondering how a girl who'd seen so much tragedy could seem so innocent. She often considered the possibility that Rena had trouble opening up to others after what had happened to her in Ibaraki. The thought made Mion shudder.

"Mi-chan?" Rena was looking back now, concern filling her eyes. Mion let out a sigh and turned back to the sight of the downpour, listening to the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof.

"Do you remember when things were kind of weird between Satoshi and I?" Mion asked, seeming detached from the situation.

"Yes. You had a little outburst at school and scared Satoko-chan. Satoshi wasn't happy." Rena answered. She shifted a little, looking uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Well… to make a long story short, it was Shion who did that. Those little moments you can recall that I forget aren't really mine to forget, they're Shion's memories. She fought for Satoshi for so long… and he never really knew who she was. It's quite sad really." Mion replied, leaning back in her chair. She untied her hair and closed her eyes, letting the feeling of emptiness brought on by the darkness be vanquished by the cleansing sound of the rain, "I sincerely hope she finds happiness this time. I've got everything I want here, without sacrifice, but Shion has nothing after working so hard. It's not right."

Rena stood and walked to the door, "Sometimes the world can be a mean place."

Keiichi and Rika sat alone in the front room. Satoko and Shion had gone to bed and Rena and Mion had gone to talk in the back. Keiichi stared blankly at the ceiling, feeling weak for his inability to do anything to remedy the Satoshi problem.

Rika stood and walked to the door. She pressed her head against it and held it there for about thirty seconds before turning back to Keiichi. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Keiichi-kun… there's something outside." She told Keiichi nervously. The boy got up and stood next to Rika, listening to the sound of the falling rain. _. _He could hear them, footsteps circling outside, taunting him through the cracks in the old walls.

Keiichi looked around the room and spotted a coat holder standing at the back. He grabbed it in both hands and approached the door slowly. He carefully took each step, sure not to make a sound. Finally he reached the door and held his breath…

_**BANG! **_"Who the hell's out here?!" Keiichi demanded. He brandished the coat holder like a spear, daring any who trespassed upon his sanctuary to challenge him.

"No need for that. Killing you wouldn't solve much, now would it?" answered a voice unfamiliar to Keiichi. It was a smooth, male voice with a hint of pretension that he didn't much care for.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Keiichi shouted into the rainy abyss, swinging the coat holder about himself menacingly.

A man stepped out from the trees surrounding the house. He wore a frilled top hat that was slightly too wide for his head, and thus hung down jauntily over his eye. Short, platinum hair protruded out from beneath the hat and he wore a long black cloak.

"I am Virgil of the inferno. You may consider me a denizen of this region. Or not. That depends on your interpretation I suppose." He chuckled.

Keiichi clutched the coat holder tightly, "What are you talking about? How come I've never seen you befo-" Rika tugged at Keiichi's shirt insistently, snapping him from his barrage of questions. "Perhaps we should let Virgil-san come in out of the rain?" she queried.

Keiichi gritted his teeth.


	8. Revelations

CHAPTER 8: REVELATIONS

Shion sat up against the wall, watching Satoko as she slept. She felt she could no longer leave the girl alone. _If Keiichi's right…If anything were to happen to Satoko it would be my fault. Why did I make this decision? Why did I end our peaceful days by signing that witch's contract?_

As if cued by Shion's mention of the witch that had once possessed her young friend's body, Satoko began to toss and turn in her sleep. Shion crawled over to her side and ran her fingers through Satoko's hair, "We're alright. We're alright. We're-"

"Nii-nii… Keiichi…" Satoko moaned. Shion pulled her hand away. _So they were right… She really has replaced Satoshi. I'm an idiot for thinking otherwise. Just a stupid girl with a stupid crush who forgot her place in the world. _Shion bowed her head, tears now flowing freely. _What am I? I'm not special like Mion… My own parents didn't even want me… Nobody wants me. _

Shion let herself fall to the floor next to Satoko. She stared at the dank ceiling with disdain. _Why is the world so cruel?_

Satoshi trudged through the mud covering the road to the Sonozaki estate slowly and deliberately. His plans were disjointed and his mind confused, but he was sure of one thing: The night would end where it had begun.

He was coming quite close to the outer gate when he heard a loud noise above in the trees. The leaves were falling quickly, blown about by some great menace from the heavens. A light shone down upon Satoshi, blinding him. _Have I sinned that much? Has God come to absolve me through righteous death?_ The divine figure descended, revealing a rectangular outline and protruding blades. A helicopter. Nothing more or less.

The spotlight shining on Satoshi faded as the vehicle landed on the road. Kanji adorning the side marked it as the property of the Ushiromiya conglomerate. Satoshi had a vague memory of hearing his mother mention that as the name of the family that owned the large mansion on the nearby island of Rokkenjima.

A figure emerged from the helicopter, a middle aged man with thinning hair and a snarl on his face. Satoshi felt an immediate disdain for him. Behind this figure sat a ginger haired woman who seemed eerily familiar.

The man spoke gruffly, "I am Mifune. Employee of the Sonozaki family. Are you Satoshi Houjou?" He had a determined smile on his face, as if he were nearing a long awaited end.

"Yes, I'm Satoshi. What's it to you?" Satoshi inquired, feeling quite upset at the prospect of talking to this well dressed gentleman in the middle of a rainstorm while covered in blood, most of it not his own.

"My associate here-" He gestured toward the woman in the helicopter who opened an umbrella and stepped out. "-Requires your assistance in a little operation we're carrying out here."

Satoshi frowned, "Operation? That sounds military. Why would a private helicopter be on a mission in Hinamizawa?"

"So many questions. So little time." The mysterious woman giggled. Satoshi fell back into the mud upon hearing her voice. _Takano-san?_

Keiichi and Rika sat at one end of the table, Virgil at the other. He smiled, seemingly making an attempt at looking friendly and only managing to look more irritatingly self-assured. Keiichi had locked the door tightly after letting him in.

"What do you want?" Keiichi asked, looking suspiciously at Virgil. He knew better than to trust strangers out of the blue after his mind had liberated the repressed memories of the many sorrowful days he spent trapped in the endless June.

"I'm here to offer you a deal. A simple contract that would grant you enough power to end the cycle of tragedy in this world once and for all." Virgil swept his arms back dramatically, "I summon forth my counterpart, Virgilia of Kuwadorian!"

A circle of light burst up from the floor, illuminating the room. Keiichi and Rika were swept back out of their chairs as a massive burst of energy was projected from the summoning circle. A figure began to emerge from the satanic rune, a woman in a oversized hat and a black dress. Her eyes appeared to be half shut, as if she held back some tragic secret from those present.

"Virgilia of Kuwadorian, formerly Beatrice the Golden, present." The newly arrived woman reported. Keiichi found himself on the floor, propping himself up on his hands. _What the hell? This is… IMPOSSIBLE! I can't believe this!_

"Virgilia, witch of Rokkenjima, would you be so kind as to summon your apprentice for us? I believe she may find some amusement in this situation." Virgil asked amiably, showing a great deal of familiarity with the witch before him.

Virgilia looked mildly disappointed, but maintained her monotone, "I see no reason to involve my former apprentice in this. I believe she may have… lost her way. But your wish is my command, Lord Virgil. I summon forth my successor as Golden Witch of Rokkenjima. Come to us now, Beatrice the Golden!"

A second summoning circle formed next to the first, this one not formed of light, but of blood. From the grim inscription came a swarm of golden butterflies, circling about toward the ceiling. They were followed by their mistress, a girl about Keiichi's age in archaic attire, looking like she'd stepped through time from some long lost romantic age. Her blonde hair was tied tightly behind her head, contrasting the playful shine in her eyes.

She smiled, a threatening, yet somehow inviting expression, "Rika Furude. Keiichi Maebara. What do you seek from this world?"

_*shatter*_ The chessboard was in chaos now, pieces scattered here and there, all seeming muddled beyond any repair. Hanyuu stood between the two witches, almost appearing to be a neutral force, balancing the game. Lambda maintained her constant grin, revealing no emotion that might aid her opponent in winning. Bernkastel matched the smile with her ever-present frown, not giving up anything.

"Lord Virgil should not exist in this time frame. He belongs to another world. Another shard among these endless battlefields." Bernkastel insisted, looking down upon the board and seeing that a new piece had been added. A piece not from the tabled set.

"Nihehehe! Let me have my wild card for now, Bern, and I'll play along with your Holy Witch scenario." Lambda retorted with a toothy grin.

Hanyuu grimaced, "I have no interest in the sick games of lesser witches."


	9. Wheels Within Wheels

CHAPTER NINE: WHEELS WITHIN WHEELS

Rena and Mion ran frantically toward the front of the house. They'd heard a large racket coming from within. It sounded like something had exploded. As they approached, they smelled a strong smell of sulphur that reached an almost unbearable extreme when they came to the door to the front room. Mion recoiled from the door in horror.

A satanic rune had been painted on the door in blood, resembling the seals used on sealing wax. Rena stared blankly at the door. A perplexed look crossed her face, "That definitely isn't Japanese and it doesn't look English either, Rena-chan thinks it may be Hebrew. What does Mi-chan think?"

Mion looked back at Rena, dumbfounded. She was slightly perplexed by Rena's recognition of an archaic Israeli language she'd probably never seen before. "Look, whatever language that is, we have to make sure Rika and Keiichi are okay in there." Mion stated firmly. She tried to open the door and found it locked tightly.

"What the hell? What's going on in there? Kei-chan?! Rika-chan?!" she shouted, pounding pointlessly at the door.

Rena continued to stare at the door, "Oyashiro-sama? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Keiichi looked up at the trio of strangers in silence. He found himself short of breath, at a complete loss for words. Here in this formerly sealed sanctuary stood a threatening stranger and two uninvited guests. His perception of safety had shifted. If locking the doors and brandishing weapons was of no use, how could he protect himself and his friends?

"Beatrice, these children have found themselves in a difficult situation. Will you perform your duties as the witch of gold and bring them happiness? Or will you forsake your position and leave them in despair?" Virgilia queried with a playful smile.

Beatrice giggled, her small laugh somehow managing to frighten Keiichi. "I'll grant you the power to find happiness-" Beatrice leaned toward Rika and Keiichi, "Whether you reach your goals or not isn't my problem."

"You truly are a cruel witch." Rika replied with disdain. She walked forward, standing as tall as she could, still not quite managing to reach Beatrice's shoulders, "I will accept your offer, but I promise you, I will not stop until I have ended all sorrow in this world." She turned to Keiichi, "Whether you follow me or not is your choice of course."

Keiichi grimaced. _This all seems… familiar. This feeling. The butterflies…like footsteps creeping up behind me. The witches… like the final image of the shrine god, burned into my mind as I clawed out my own throat. Have I lost all hold on reality and fallen to the syndrome?_ _I simply can't…I can't let all this be real._

*_shatter_* "Ah Keiichi-kun. Welcome to the stage of this farce." A young girl's voice laughed. Keiichi spun to face her and saw a familiar face. "Takano-san? Is that you?" He asked, fear swelling in his mind. "Such a stupid boy. Your toys really aren't any fun, Bern." The girl mocked, looking past Keiichi. He turned again, this time facing a girl with dead eyes and long purple hair.

"R-Rika-chan? What the hell's going on here? Where are we?" Keiichi demanded frantically. His heart was pounding now.

"I am now known as Frederica Bernkastel. This plane of existence is known as Meta World. If I may make a metaphor, this place is to Hinamizawa what an intermission is to a play. A sort of detached realm from which we may observe the movements of people like pawns on a chessboard." Bernkastel pointed to a table next to Keiichi. He looked down upon an ornate chessboard. It appeared at first to be nothing more than that, a chessboard, but Keiichi soon found himself questioning it's dimensions. Were those pawns or people? Had real blood been spilt upon the field of battle? The board seemed almost three dimensional, mocking his attempts to stop staring, stop glimpsing his own fate.

"At this point you are not Keiichi Maebara, but a separate being created as an extension of his will. A Meta-Keiichi if you will. You are here to aid me in striking down our nemesis." Bernkastel gestured toward the other girl.

"This being is known as Lambdadelta. She and I have been playing this game across multiple worlds for countless eons. I had suspected her demise after her defeat at my hands in 1983-" "The Takano Incident." Keiichi guessed cleverly. "-But it would appear she has appeared once again to menace Hinamizawa."

Meta-Keiichi smiled. He wasn't sure of how the logic behind his situation held up, but now he had something to cling to. A game. He knew quite a bit about games. _Thanks for the save, Mion._

Satoshi smiled. He had what he needed now. A Browning Hi-Power handgun was tethered to his belt and he held a steel bat in his hands. _I could care less what those freaks are getting from this deal. All I needed was the firepower to get in there and remove Keiichi and Shion from my life. _He chuckled a little, swinging the bat playfully. _I hope I get to use this._

He looked up from the road and saw a light about 200 metres ahead. _The Sonozaki Estate. It's all coming together now._

The helicopter flew discreetly through the night, invisible to the inhabitants of the village below. It was not unlike a ghost in it's elegantly unnoticed presence.

Eva looked over at Mifune with a sly smile, "You've done well for me here." She stood and walked toward his seat, "With the Hinamizawa syndrome samples we extracted from that boy, and the intelligence on the Sonozakis I gathered from you, chaos may reign over Rokkenjima once again."

Mifune grunted, "Your family affairs are of no interest to me. I just need the Sonozaki family dead. That's my prime agenda at this point."

Eva laughed madly as they approached Okinomiya.


	10. Subchapter: Interjection

SUBCHAPTER 9.5: INTERJECTION

Let us take a moment to consider the positions of the pieces in this contest in relation to their commanding players. We feel you may benefit from a meta-examination of the board as it stands.

The Witch of the Absolute holds in her hands two valuable pieces and has discarded her once useful pawn. The recapture of this cast aside avatar stands as the prime directive of both pieces, but their converging goals have drawn them into conflict, made all the more cruel by the fact that they are meant to be bound by the long-held tactic of the bonding of King and Queen for mutual benefit.

This witch has also summoned a piece not intended for play upon the chosen board, but was excused for her misconduct by her opponent, who sees possible benefit in the inclusion of this disallowed game piece.

Following in his footsteps come the Bishops, temporarily aiding the play of the Absolute Witch's opponent for later tactical benefit. The usefulness of these pieces remains to be seen.

The Cruel Witch of Miracles wields a great force composed of pieces all over the board. Her mighty King and Queen, similar in appearance but divergent in manner of play from the pieces fielded by her opponent, stood firm upon their starting positions until mid-game, at which point the King found himself with the protection of one Bishop, but isolated from his Queen and her respective Bishop.

This witch holds the great advantage of an advisor in the meta-game. A spectator not so experienced in the game, but with a fresh perspective. This may prove her most valuable asset of all.

With both witches facing off in the Meta-World and the possibility of even more players in this expanding game, will the moves of the Absolute Witch be denied? We leave that to you.

Are you enjoying yourself?


	11. Alchemical Shift

CHAPTER TEN: ALCHEMICAL SHIFT

Satoko had fallen soundly asleep, her slumber uninterrupted by the nightmares that would be expected from a little girl who'd seen so much tragedy. Shion envied her unwavering faith that everything would turn out for the best in the end. Though it was really no wonder. Rika, Keiichi, even Shion herself had helped add to Satoko's sunny optimism. She sighed as she stepped out of the room, taking one last look back at her first love's sleeping sister. _Though worlds may collapse about her, she never becomes weary of the pain. Why can't I have that strength?_

Shion had begun to walk toward her room when she heard a commotion coming from the front of the house. She broke into a run, charging headfirst toward the sound. _Satoshi? Have you returned?_

She found not Satoshi, but Rena and Mion attempting to force the door to the front room. It was painted with a menacing rune. A circular taint upon the ancient wood of the door, appearing itself even more aged and bleak.

"What's going on?" Shion asked her sister. She stepped back a few feet from the vandalized door, as if she believed it could swallow her up at any moment. Mion turned to her sharply, looking upset.

"Keiichi and Rika-chan were in there while Rena and I went out back to watch the rain, but when we came back up here to get them, we found this and the door was sealed shut!" Mion exclaimed, slapping the door with the palm of her hand for emphasis. She appeared to be on the verge of panic.

Rena, meanwhile, was so lost in thought that she appeared almost comatose. She looked up for just a second at Shion, then silently dropped her gaze back to the floor. _Why is this happening again? I thought Oyashiro-sama's curse had been abated by the prevention of his advent. Is someone other than Takano-san acting out the curse? Or is this truly the will of the all-powerful shrine god?_

Keiichi faced Beatrice unflinchingly. "What exactly are you offering here? What is this 'Power to achieve happiness'?" He inquired, questioning the wisdom in trusting an immortal witch. His words hung in the air for a moment as Rika clutched his hand. Keiichi realized she was shaking uncontrollably now. _I've felt this before… like someone standing right behind me, watching me. I couldn't turn around. Couldn't see the terrible, angry god who clutched at my throat. But now here I am, facing fear head on._

"What I offer is simple. I will grant you the power to achieve whatever you can imagine. In exchange I require you sign this-" A thick book appeared before Keiichi and Rika, floating in the air as if suspended by invisible twine. A quill and ink appeared next to it, and all three dropped to the table, "-the grimoire of the Mariage Sorciere. With this you consign yourself to the Witches Alliance and surrender your soul to eternal joy!" Beatrice explained. The cheery emotion behind her words seemed hollow, as if part of a play that had been performed too many times by a weary actor.

Rika looked expectantly at Keiichi. He stepped forward and touched the quill lightly. It snapped from his fingers and scrawled upon the pages of the grimoire: "_Maebara Keiichi, Furude Rika. Granted temporary status as conjurers of the Alliance. Autumn 1983 of the altered timeframe. Overseen by Lady Beatrice of Rokkenjima._

Keiichi felt a warm sensation running up through his legs. It shot upward and intensified, becoming a burning heat. The swarm of golden butterflies flitting about the room shot toward he and Rika, consuming them in the flapping of exotic wings. As the onslaught of gold subsided, the once unassuming pair found themselves garbed in strange attire.

Keiichi wore a complex, violet suit with a ruffled collar and golden cuffs. In place of the coat holder he'd once brandished, Keiichi found a solid gold staff adorned with a one-winged eagle. He looked down in confusion.

Rika found herself in a long black dress with blue and white frills along the bottom. She held a tall blue and white staff with a series of blades protruding from the tip. She frowned. _We've made it this far… but are methods such as these justified in the pursuit of breaking fate?_

"What happens if we're seen in these outfits? Won't everyone be suspicious?" Keiichi inquired, still seeming nervously antagonistic.

"The Endless Magic is invisible to normals. You'll find only those with greater **love **and **determination **are capable of comprehending it in full. Those of lower class may not notice a change in you at all." Virgil explained, pushing his hat off his face, only for it to slide back down again.

Rika's face hardened. An almost physical sense of dread entered the room. Her voice dropped into a menacingly deep tone as she spoke. "This Endless Magic is only one means to our end. Do not convince yourself that you've affected the course of this world, Golden Witch. Your very existence is negligible."

_*shatter* _"Bern-chan, what do you mean Beatrice doesn't exist?" Meta-Keiichi asked, feeling a little confused at the idea that Bernkastel could choose not to believe something she saw with her own eyes.

"I no longer carry the name Rika Furude, so in no way can I trust the testimony of that piece upon the board. You, meanwhile, have suffered from hallucinations on multiple occasions, so I'd trust your beliefs even less." Bernkastel answered with little vigor. She turned to her other companion, "Hanyuu, can these events be explained away as acts of Oyashiro?"

The Holy Witch regarded Bernkastel stolidly, "I believe the existence of the being I once served as avatar to would fall under this scenario's definition of magic. Though such things can be considered symbolic rather than literal. Of course believing divinity to be defined as such removes the possibility of divine intervention upon the board."

Lambdadelta cackled offensively, "Nihehehehe… You wouldn't want the logical threads that hold your world's existence together to be cut thanks to a little magic, would you Bern? You'll have to interpret this turn of events with human restrictions applied or-" She snapped her fingers echoingly, "The world vanishes in a poof of logic."

Meta-Keiichi turned to Bernkastel, "So we simply have to form an interpretation of what this means symbolically? Like with religious text for example?"

The witch almost smiled at her advisor, "You catch on quickly. We merely have to form a hypothesis that denies the existence of magic in this kakera and state it in blue."

Meta-Keiichi frowned at her esoterically thought out response, "What do you mean 'State it in blue'? Are we writing this out or something?"

Bernkastel shook her head, "No, it's slightly more complex than that. In this realm, you may speak in a multitude of manners. The blue is for stating hypotheses that directly deny the existence of magic and witches. This denial won't affect us because we're separate from the main game. When you've stated your idea in blue, our opponent or her furniture must immediately respond using the red. Red speech is a language of truth, but it can be twisted or used subjectively based on the beliefs of the user. I temporarily grant you the ability to use the blue." She waved her hand nonchalantly.

Meta-Keiichi felt no different than he had before, but suddenly found his tongue shaping words in a way he'd never thought possible. A blue glow emanated from his form as he spoke, "I think strangers from the outside brought Keiichi and Rika weapons with which to defend themselves. This could be interpreted as a form of 'magical aid', but here I'd call it more of a deus ex machina."

Lambdadelta smiled, "Careful, little boy, you can only stretch the plot so far with your contrived coincidences. Now, watch your theories fall apart!" She spread her arms and a red glow shone down upon her, "A witch was present in the room. This is the undeniable red truth. Nihehehe!"

Bernkastel laughed tauntingly, "That's a sore excuse for a move, Lambda. Keiichi, do you see the fabrications poorly hidden in her words?"

"Yeah, this one's really pretty simple." Keiichi answered, a new confidence building up in his voice. He spoke once more in blue, "When the term 'Witch' is used in red, you could mean an unpleasant woman rather than a user of magic."

Lambda's constant smile faltered, "Fine, I concede defeat this turn." In red, "The term 'Witch' can be interpreted in that manner if you like."

Keiichi smiled widely. _That witch doesn't know it yet, but her lie may have told me more than she thinks it possibly could._


	12. Become Death

CHAPTER ELEVEN: BECOME DEATH

The once cheerful citizens of Hinamizawa found themselves in despair. Their village would be gone within 48 hours, swept away under a raging river diverted by the recently constructed dam. They'd not fought hard enough. They'd failed themselves and their ancestors.

Reina pondered the cruelty of this world as she helped her mother and father pack the car for their departure. They were moving back to Ibaraki, away from the joyful place she'd called home for so long. She felt as if her whole life was being torn asunder.

"Hey, Reina? Anything the matter?" Her father asked, hated to see her look so melancholic. He felt guilty for having to take his daughter away from the place that had become her home, but he knew he didn't have the strength to fight the dam project. No one did.

Reina turned slowly toward her father, not looking him in the eye. "I'm okay." She insisted, "It's just sad to think we'll never see this town again." She was poorly masking tears.

Her father smiled, "We'll always have our pictures and memories even after the village is gone, so it'll still be there in our hearts."

Reina smiled, but her expression did not mirror the warmth of her father's comforting grin, she wore the smirk often painted on the faces of those who are sure of their own destruction and choose to revel in it. The face of a doomsayer. "But do you really think that's going to appease _Him_?" She giggled frighteningly.

"Hauauauau… Rika…" Hanyuu knew her voice was waning. Through the orb she'd once communicated Rika's instructions in another world, she found herself now speaking, crying out to be saved from her sealed state in this shard of reality.

She felt the dark conclusion of the alternate world closing in like a pack of wolves. This ever-present dread that had pursued her since the first voyage between dimensions now returned stronger than ever. She couldn't be sure what fate would befall Hinamizawa in this timeframe, but it would be greater than the threats of the past. This was no delusional individual hacking up the townspeople. This menace would destroy all of Hinamizawa. Like a great flood sent by an angry God to purge the land of sin.

Hanyuu was almost crying now, but knew she'd be unable to do even that in time. Without the sustaining power of the shrine, she wasn't sure how long she could maintain her power as an aspect of Oyashiro.

"Hanyuu?" A phantom voice queried. The false-god clutched the orb tightly, "Rika… I think I'm in another Hinamizawa. It might even be that world… That world of ugly perfection."

Within the confines of the Meta World, Bernkastel felt a great dread rise up in her heart. She looked to Meta-Keiichi, "Don't let your guard down for even a second. Some treachery is at work here." With that she vanished, leaving her place as defending player empty. Keiichi felt his confidence leave him. _I can't play this game alone, Rika! Have you abandoned me here… abandoned another world like so many others?_

Lambda pointed to the empty chair, "Has Bern surrendered already? Nihehehehe. That was probably the smart choice."

Keiichi grimaced, "No. I'll be playing in her place for a while." He sat down in the chair, now facing Lambda directly. Her visage unnerved him for a moment, but he soon regained his composure. _That's not Takano. And even if it is, we've defeated her before._

"Make your play, furniture." Lambda demanded coldly. She looked upset at the prospect of being unable to play her favourite opponent. That suited Keiichi just fine.

In blue Keiichi made his second play, "**Oryou and Akane Sonozaki are on the board. Their connections make it a simple matter to deliver weapons to the Estate, thus removing the problem of the newly powerful Rika and Keiichi. **This is an easy guess to make considering the Sonozaki family's strained relationship with the Houjou family. **They hope to eliminate Satoshi Houjou as retribution for his botching of the acting out of the shrine god's curse just before his disappearance. Mion and Shion are unaware of this scheme.**"

Lambda's response came quickly in red, "**Akane Sonozaki is dead. There is no other person in the world with the name Akane Sonozaki. Oryou Sonozaki is too ill to move. She's spent the whole night in her room. **Nihehehe, I suppose I should head you off here too. **No other living members of the Sonozaki family beyond Mion, Shion, and Oryou are present in the Estate. No weapons are kept in the main house. No car can reach the Estate at this point. The estate is a closed circle."**

Keiichi recoiled from the onslaught of red. His hypothesis had been expertly broken. _How can Mion's mother be dead? Is this another trick of wordplay? Either way I have to continue. _Keiichi spoke through gritted teeth, "Define 'closed circle' for reference- What the hell? Why can't I make my demand in blue?"

Lambda chuckled at his folly, "You may only use the blue in a manner that denies the existence of magic. Otherwise it's use is prohibited. And I refuse to define 'closed circle' by the way." She smirked tauntingly.

Keiichi punched the arm of his chair. _Goddamn it, Rika where are you?_

Satoshi approached the door slowly, savouring the last moments of peace before the slaughter began. He felt almost intoxicated by the mundane power he held in his hands. The power to deny a human existence within a split second. This was the power of God, to judge those worthy to live and those not virtuous enough to deserve such courtesy.

Just as he could feel the cold brass knob in his hand, a light shone behind him. He spun to see his own face, like the reflection in a cracked mirror. The eternally present doppelganger. "You! Keiichi!" Was all Satoshi could exclaim in his surprise.

"Yeah. It's me, but you have to listen-" "SHUT UP!" Satoshi cut Keiichi off sharply and wielded the bat threateningly, "I came here for two reasons, you bastard. You're one of them. READY TO DIE?!" Satoshi's face was twisted into the grotesque smile of someone too drenched in sorrow to understand the meaning of a smile, of happiness.

Keiichi reflexively swung his staff to cross Satoshi's bat. In the storm they gave the humorous silhouette of a pair of medieval duelists, rapiers readied for a gentleman's confrontation. Keiichi shifted forward, exerting menacing dominance, "I'm not trying to take Satoko from you, Satoshi! Why can't you see that?!"

"It doesn't matter what your intentions are. The end here has already been seen. Satoko chose you over me, her own brother, so I must prove my superiority by removing you from the equation!" Satoshi spat plainly.

"Are you an idiot?! Do you really think killing me will somehow endear Satoko to you? You're insane!" Keiichi exclaimed, not holding back his disgust at what Satoshi had lowered himself to. He shoved Satoshi back and cast his staff forward. Some unnatural force lifted Satoshi into the air. He grabbed at his neck as if he were being strangled.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DRAG YOUR COLD, DEAD BODY BACK TO SATOKO AS A TROPHY! HAHAHAHA!" This wasn't Satoshi's voice. Keiichi recognized the manic speech as a symptom of the syndrome, a grim reminder of worlds past.

Satoshi tore himself from Keiichi's phantom grip and leapt to the ground with unnatural speed. Before Keiichi's eye could catch him, he appeared behind his opponent, striking him with the bat. Keiichi vanished in a burst of gold and reappeared high above the ground, looking down upon Satoshi where he stood about 30 feet below.

"Satoshi stop it! I don't want to hurt you, but if I- UNGH!" Keiichi spiralled toward the ground, a bullet now lodged in his shoulder. He felt the warmth of fresh blood splash across his face as he fell.

"Hurt me?! You couldn't scratch me now if you tried, you pathetic piece of trash!" Satoshi roared as he readied the handgun for another shot.

Keiichi erected a large barrier about himself and clutched his wound. It was already almost healed. He wondered what effect his power might be having on him, but found himself with little time to ponder as Satoshi pistol-whipped the barrier again and again, hissing in rage.

Satoshi lifted his bat and swung it through the magical barrier, connecting with Keiichi for a moment. The remains of the barrier matched his attack with a brutal electric shock, knocking him back. Unfazed, he pulled his sidearm again and shot repeatedly at his nemesis.

_I can__'t take this much longer. Something's changed in Satoshi. Could the parasites be… mutating? _Keiichi vanished from the battlefield.

Satoshi's shots hit the ground where Keiichi had once stood, "Off to lick your wounds, you COWARD?!"

"Hanyuu?" Erika questioned. She found herself a little miffed at her current situation. _Dragging me out here to this craphole town to do her dirty work. And the explanation she prepared for the class was idiotic. A distant relative of Rika's…like anyone's going to believe that._ Erika was snapped from her snit by a response.

"Rika?" The barely visible spectre that was Hanyuu Furude questioned.

Erika faked a smile. _Finally. Let's get this over with._ "No, she sent me to find you. What are you doing here?" She demanded, her tone quite harsh considering Hanyuu could be considered her ancestor by some twisted logic.

"Sent you? Where's Ri-" "Look, I don't really have forever here. This town's gonna be fish food pretty soon. Let's get back to your timeframe already." Erika snapped. Hanyuu backed away, frightened, "Hauauau… You're terrible. Every Hinamizawa has value, even if you can't see it. Auau…"

Erika rolled her eyes and grabbed the orb Hanyuu held. She peered into it quizzically, "Bernkastel-sama? I've solved the mystery. I'm finished playing on this useless board."


	13. Slumbering Beast

CHAPTER TWELVE: SLUMBERING BEAST

Mion, Shion, and Rena bashed the door in one final, concerted effort. They felt an almost tangible emotion of relief as the barrier finally gave way, revealing Keiichi and Rika sitting together at the table.

"What the hell was that noise?!" Mion asked, not just a little confused at finding nothing amiss after such a loud commotion had been heard.

Keiichi turned to her and sighed, "What are you even talking about, Mion? We've just been talking in here since you left. There was no need to go bashing in the door like that." He smirked playfully, pushing a hair out of his face.

Mion frowned angrily at Keiichi before glancing over at Rika. The girl was drawing a picture on the table, it looked fairly innocuous at first, just she and her friends in front of their house, but Mion noticed something a little off.

"Rika-chan, why did you draw yourself and Keiichi like this?" Mion questioned. She'd noticed that in the drawing, everyone was wearing their usual clothing, except Rika and Keiichi who were garbed in rather gothic attire. The effect was a little disconcerting.

Rika smiled, "Mii~ I was pretending Keiichi-kun and I were witches! Witches with black kitties. Nyao nyao!" She continued to beam at Mion until the green haired girl looked away, but Mion saw her look down at the floor grimly out of the corner of her eye.

"What's with the interrogation? Did something happen?" Keiichi asked calmly as he regarded Shion and Rena's presence.

Shion stepped forward. "That's what we wanted to ask you! There was a big BANG sound coming from in here. Didn't you hear it? You must have."

"I think Mi-chan and Shi-chan must be sleepy. Everything is quiet in here." Rika answered happily.

Rena turned back to the door and noticed something odd, the rune that had marked it had vanished. Not a single scrap of evidence that anything strange had occurred was left in the room. _Was it just a trick of the light?_

Satoshi ran around to the back, looking for a way in where his entrance wouldn't be noticed by anyone already inside. He found a window open, as if someone had been listening to the rain. He quickly tossed the bat through, then crawled in after it. _This is all so easy. _Satoshi wondered at the ease with which he had so far approached his goals. He was snapped from his pondering however, by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You have 5 seconds to explain yourself before I break your neck." A deep, male voice boomed. Satoshi rolled away from the stranger's grip and took a look at him from across the room.

He was an adult of about 35-40 years, give or take, and wore a suit and sunglasses. Satoshi chuckled a bit at the absurdity of wearing shades in the middle of the night during a typhoon no less, but maintained his defensive stance.

"Like you could take me, oji-san. I think you'd better back off unless you're willing to die tonight." Satoshi scoffed as he readied his already dented bat for another battle.

"You're a hundred years too early to be challenging Tatsuyoshi Kasai to a fight, boy. I could-" Kasai stopped speaking for a moment and simply stared at Satoshi. A painful recognition was cast across his face. "It's you. You're that Houjou boy we tried to save from the Tokyo facility under the village. What are you doing out?"

Satoshi smirked, "Wouldn't _you _like to know. Unfortunately, even I'm not sure what's happening to me right now. I just know that I have a job to do and you're in my way." He reached for the browning, but found himself propelled across the room by a spinning kick from Kasai, who promptly crushed the dropped weapon with his bare hands.

Satoshi leapt to the ceiling and clung to the walls, then shot forward, swinging his bat wildly through the air. Kasai dropped and rolled past the attack and retaliated with a sharp uppercut. Satoshi hit the ceiling roughly and dropped in a heap to the floor.

"Your reflexes are… _*huff* _…beyond human. What the hell are you… _*huff*_ …you freak?!" Kasai demanded, kicking the bat away from Satoshi and planting his foot firmly upon the boy's head. He gave Satoshi a swift kick to the ribs when no answer came. "I asked you a question you rat bastard!"

Satoshi looked up weakly. His eyes looked determined, yet somehow ashamed, as if conflicting voices argued in his head. Kasai felt no pity. The boy was a danger to the Sonozaki family, and had to be dealt with swiftly. The loyal bodyguard picked up his captured opponent and carried him toward the mountain's side, a very clear destination in mind.

"Takashi, you lazy bum, help me get rid of the corpse. You want Mr. Ushiromiya seeing this?" Tetsuo shouted from across the cavernous prison that the Sonozakis had apparently kept hidden for years.

Takashi swept some dust from his suit and walked over to Tetsuo. "Kinda funny isn't it? Our Kansai man there's got less guts than his wife. She's wearing the pants in that relationship if ya catch my drift."

He and Tetsuo heaved the corpse into the well, watching uninterestedly as Akane Sonozaki descended into oblivion. Takashi lit up a smoke and started walking toward the exit, "Come on Tetsuo, ya damn fool, we gotta get out of here before the Sonozakis get wise that their friendly business rivals ain't so friendly anymo-" Takashi never finished his sentence. He found himself occupied with the bullet in his chest.

The newly arrived Kasai dropped Satoshi and ran full tilt at Tetsuo, who whipped out his pistol a little too late to avoid a haymaker powerful enough to knock him back into the well. He dropped with a scream before meeting his end in a final triumphant _SPLAT_.

Kasai lifted Takashi by his collar, "LISTEN UP, PUNK! YOU'VE GOT ONE CHANCE TO LIVE! Tell me who you're working for or I'm gonna strap you into that nice little iron maiden over there and we'll see how much pain you can take."

Takashi looked down at Satoshi for a moment, the boy was beginning to crawl away. "Look man, I don't know nothing about what's going down here tonight. I work for your boss, Mifune. He just told us to come down here and-" Kasai broke Takashi's arm in one fluid motion. The hired gun screamed at the top of his lungs. Screamed in vain.

"You work, I assume, for the Ushiromiya Conglomerate. You came down here to dispose of the corpse of Akane Sonozaki, who you murdered earlier tonight. You're clearly nothing more than a mook. A little fish. So I'm going to do to you what I do to little fish." Kasai smiled broadly.

"W-what?" Takashi asked as tears streamed down his face.

Kasai grinned widely as he revealed a knife strapped above his wrist, "It's sushi time."


	14. Subsistance

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SUBSISTANCE

Meta-Keiichi's hands shook on the armrests of his ornate chair. _How am I supposed to explain that? That battle was ridiculous. _He tried to force a grin, but found himself looking more nervous than ever.

Lambda's smile was genuine, that of a person who's plan is falling perfectly into place. "Let me establish the absolute truths in red.** A large mark is noticeable on the ground in front of the main house **where your piece raised his magical shield. **Several bullets, flattened from an impact lay around it. The walls are scuffed **where Satoshi was slammed into them while being levitated. **Keiichi's flesh was punctured by a bullet, yet the scene in the front room is undeniable. **Explain this one away, furniture." She taunted, the waxing and waning flow of red matching the authenticity of her words.

Keiichi stared up at the marble ceiling, deep in thought. A trace of panic prevented him from forming a coherent argument. _How could there be a mark burned into the ground in the middle of a rainstorm? And the bullets… what could've crushed them if they didn't reach the wall? The scuffs are easy, I could have lifted Satoshi myself, but that leaves a third problem, why wasn't I bleeding profusely if I'd been shot?_

"Do not lose hope, Keiichi. There is a chance for us yet." A familiar voice assured Keiichi. He turned to see Bernkastel standing before him.

"Bern! Thank God you're back! How do I break this move?" Keiichi asked, feeling very relieved to have her back.

Bernkastel's lips curved in what could almost have been taken as a smile, "This is simple. Allow me to demonstrate in blue: **It was not specified how far the mark was from the main house, so it could have come from the Ushiromiya helicopter. A Browning Hi-Power is an older weapon and Satoshi is an amateur. It's possible he loaded it wrong and the weapon backfired, leaving the wasted rounds damaged. Keiichi is strong enough to have lifted Satoshi against the wall himself with some effort. The bullet barely broke the skin on Keiichi's shoulder, meaning he could cover the wound quite easily with a bandage. **These events are all possible by mundane means."

Lambda frowned, "Fine, I concede that the fantasy battle may not have occurred, but can you explain why the rune on the door disappeared?"

Keiichi took his turn to break the witch's move, "**Rena was quite right, the aesthetic markings already present on the door merely resembled a magical rune when inspected in the dark.**"

The witch of the absolute gritted her teeth, "I won't lose to a human. Not now. Not-" She ceased her ranting as a blue haired girl appeared in the center of the room.

Keiichi stared at the new arrival in surprise, then found himself falling from his seat in shock at what appeared behind her. _Hanyuu?! But how? Isn't that-_

The strange girl turned to Bernkastel, "It would appear we have a minor issue to sort out. Looks to me like we've fallen into a rather cliché 'Who's real and who's an imposter' scene here. Needless to say, two Hanyuu Furudes cannot exist in the same timeframe sans paradox."

Bernkastel grimaced, "What's going on here?! Lambda if this is one of your games, I've had enough! The board is one thing, but this-"

Lambdadelta grinned widely, "My my, seems my secret strategy came to it's conclusion right on time. Care to explain the situation to our less enlightened friends, Holy Witch?"

The Holy Witch that claimed to be Hanyuu looked to the phantom that claimed the same. "I'm afraid, Frederica, that this is not Hanyuu Furude. In truth, you never knew Hanyuu Furude." She explained rather cryptically.

Bernkastel strode over to Erika's side and faced the witch, searching her eyes for deception, "What the hell do you mean I never knew her?! She's been with me since my first breath!"

The Holy Witch laughed cruelly, "A child's imagination really is wonderful. The truth is, you were just a lonely little girl looking for a friend. You imagined Hanyuu based on the stories your mother told you about your ancestors. The same stories her mother passed on to her. I'm afraid your little dance through worlds was allowed to happen by quite a different force. Something only a much more twisted child could see as an imaginary friend."

Bernkastel stood silent, staring forward blankly as the Hanyuu floating next to her, the Hanyuu she'd always seen as a best friend and companion, burst apart in a flash of gold. In her place stood a figure Bern could never have suspected.

"B-Beatrice…" Was all she could stammer as she collapsed backward into the chair Keiichi had now abandoned. She felt as if everything she'd ever known had been nothing but a cruel deception. _How can I… sustain my own existence… like this…_

Keiichi stood and faced down the Holy and Golden Witches. His eyes burned with determination, like a thousand suns exploding in one glorious cacophony of rage. "I won't let you break Rika-chan's spirit like this. NEVER. I'll deny all your deception and send you back to the pits of hell! Now deny this in the red!" Keiichi roared, an aura of blue bursting forth from him as he spoke, "**Hanyuu Furude directly influenced the world with her physical presence. She spoke to my friends and I. She was my friend!** DENY THAT!"

The Holy Witch was unfazed, "**The Hanyuu you interacted with was exactly what she claimed to be, a distant relative of Rika named after her ancestor. Nothing more. It was by mere chance that Miyo Takano's aim failed that fateful night. **Stop this nonsense, boy. I should know better than anyone that that spectre was not Hanyuu for _I am Hanyuu Furude._"

Bernkastel snapped from her melancholy at these words and shot from her chair, "YOU BLASPHEME WITH YOUR WRETCHED LIES! YOU DARE TAINT THE NAME OF HANYUU FURUDE?! I'LL SHRED YOU!" She threw her arms back as a white glow rose from the floor, "I summon forth Pendragon's Memorial Forces, Siesta 45, Siesta 410, Siesta 556, and Siesta 00. But I'm not even nearly through yet! I summon Pendragon Arturia! Saber, Siestas, RISE!"

The phantom glow burst to reveal four girls in uniforms adorned with rabbit ears accompanied by a tall, muscular woman in full body armour. She held a massive sword in both hands. Keiichi jumped back in shock, but found the light surging through him too.

"Keiichi, my loyal friend, serve now as my furniture and defeat the evil forces that menace us!" Bernkastel asked. Keiichi smiled determinedly. _Let's crush them._ His thoughts were matched by the appearance of a blue sword on his right arm, he laughed openly and revelled in the absurdity of it all.

"Pathetic. I summon the Eiserne Jungfrau, forces of heaven. Come forth Gertrude, Cornelia, and Dlanor!" The Holy Witch announced, moving in imitation of Bernkastel's ritual.

A dark void spat out three girls in blue uniforms carrying menacing weapons. They snarled at the pitiful sight of Bernkastel's furniture.

The being once known as Shion, now marked forever as Leviathan, stood, consigned to her fate, and activated a blade of similar nature to Keiichi's.

Keiichi tossed his head back and spat at the Holy Witch's feet, mocking the seriousness with which she carried herself. He gave a toothy grin, "This may not be the final battle, but I'll give it my all! Bring it!"


	15. Departure

Author's Note: Several scenes henceforth may be in a slightly anachronic order. Do not assume they form a continuous narrative, but be assured that flow will be maintained.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: DEPARTURE

Satoko opened her eyes slowly. She could hear something in the next room over, but couldn't tell what from the muffled sounds coming through the door. "Onee-chan?" She crawled over and opened the back door a crack, peeking out into the darkness of the back room. A tall, imposing man stood with something thrown over his shoulder. Satoko rubbed her eyes and looked up at his face, "Kasai Oji-san? What are you-"

Kasai put a finger to his lips, "Shh… We don't want to disturb Ms. Oryou's sleep do we?" He smiled warmly at Satoko who nodded sleepily. "Go back to sleep."

Satoko turned to return to the guest room when she heard a moan from Kasai's direction. She looked at him questioningly, regarding the strange object on his shoulder in silence. He sighed and turned away from her. "It's just the wind."

Satoshi stumbled and fell to his knees in the dirt. He was breathing heavily, trying desperately to catch his breath as he evaded Kasai's pursuit through the twisting passages dug out under the Sonozaki estate. He paused for a moment, trying to regain his composure.

_Thank God that idiot bodyguard was too stupid to watch me while he offed those punks. But if I run into him again, I'm screwed, I've got to find- _"What the hell?"

Satoshi was now looking straight down the corridor into a large open room. He got to his feet and entered, finding it contained a massive metal cylinder within a deep shaft. _When would anyone find time to build this? And what the heck is it?_ Satoshi wondered to himself.

He approached the cylinder and noticed large red letters stencilled onto the side."**H.S. WEAPON-TYPE V2.0**" Satoshi read aloud. He stepped back a few feet and looked up, confirming what the object's name had suggested: The cylinder was a missile. A big one at that. Satoshi knew little about weapons, but he'd seen the kind of destructive power that could be contained within devices like this on TV. _Looks like I've got another reason to ditch this town after I finish my business here._

Rena stared wide-eyed at Keiichi, "Is Keiichi-kun hiding something from Rena-chan? I wonder." She was leaning toward him now, an odd deadness in her eyes.

Keiichi pulled away, unable to look her in the face. "I'm not lying about anything, Rena. I just came in here with Rika and… Wait what are you asking me?" He looked at Mion, who clutched her arm and looked away.

"Are you guys saying you think we're up to something? That we'd do anything behind your backs after what we've all been through? Come on!" Keiichi exclaimed, becoming agitated at his friends mistrust. _Even if I don't deserve it… I still expect it. What does that say about me?_

"Look, Kei-chan, we're not accusing you of doing something wrong. We're all just a little scared after what happened today. It'll all be better when the cicadas cry in the morning and we can call Detective Ooishi, but until then, we're all stuck here and we'd better get along."

"What? You're the ones giving me the interrogation! I'm gonna go get some air." Keiichi shouted, walking out of the room. He ignored Mion's protests and continued to the back room, where he found the window open, letting in a cool breeze. He shut the door behind him quietly.

"Were you not successful Maebara-kun?" A familiar voice asked. Keiichi turned back toward the window and saw the unmistakable silhouette of Lord Virgil.

"Virgil-sama? What do you want with me?" Keiichi asked, weary of the strange events that plagued the night with their absurd half-existence.

"I've merely come to take back what's been lent. Specifically, your position as a conjurer of the Mariage Sorciere. Beato-chan-" Virgil paused as Beatrice appeared in a burst of gold, "-Will be reclaiming your half of the Endless Magic."

Keiichi chuckled, "Fine by me. Your power was useless against pretty mundane weapons. What good is magic really?" He almost smiled, but it appeared as more of a snarl.

"Such a sad little boy." Beatrice sighed, "To not see the true potential of his own power. You, Keiichi, held a sort of magic in your heart all along. Not to sound like some foolish inspirational speaker, but didn't your reckless determination give you the singularly spectacular power to change destiny itself?"

At this Virgil frowned and looked at the floor as if ashamed by some past failure. He turned to Beatrice and forced a smile, "I'm afraid I shall have to exit the stage at this point, Beato. Ensure things move according to plan. I don't want this…" He looked up at the ceiling, seemingly gripped by a deep sadness, "…to be another lost cause."

With that Virgil faded into the darkness, gone with nary a trace from the world his appearance had rocked. Keiichi reflected upon the enigma that was Virgil as he felt the endless magic fade from his body.

Virgilia entered the room next to Beatrice and put a hand on her shoulder, "We've received a message from your counterpart. Things aren't going quite as planned… _offstage_." Beatrice did not shift her expression. She merely waved a final goodbye to Keiichi and vanished along with her teacher.

Keiichi sat down and looked out at the rain. _I think my business with witches is done._


	16. Exterminatus

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter guys, but this is what needed to be in this part and honestly, I detest writing battles. Dialogue's much more fun. I promise the next one'll be longer.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: EXTERMINATUS

Saber's blade met Dlanor's in a tight embrace of light and darkness. The heavenly warrior of Knox versus the king of all Britain and leader of the Siestas. Saber struck again and again, her massive blade crushing Dlanor's downward. Dlanor dropped and rolled away from the barrage, before pointing an accusatory finger at Saber.

"**No doubles of any kind may exist! Your mimicry of Arthur Pendragon violates the Decalogue, thus, you do not exist!**" She taunted. A raging tide of red spiralled toward Saber. The force of sheer truth annihilated her, eliminating the numerical advantage once held by Bernkastel's forces.

Bernkastel stepped back in awe, "H-how?! The champion of the holy grail conflict defeated so easily?! No! N-UNGH!" She found herself flying rapidly through the air, propelled by a blow from the Holy Witch. A flash of violet was all she could register as another blow drove her downward.

"Could you not just accept the truth?" The Holy Witch asked coldly, "You knew I was dead. Smote by the blades of my people. Of my offspring. Yet you- You who knew so little- Held the spark needed to revive me. So yes, I manipulated you, I allowed the dormant Golden Witch to resurrect you time again, only for you to be struck down again, but all to this end, Rika Furude. All to see the light once again. Was I wrong?"

Bernkastel regained her footing and raised her hands in front of her, chanting quietly to herself. Finally she looked back at the Holy Witch, no, at Hanyuu. The real Hanyuu, Rika's childhood hero who now stood upon a broken pedestal, forever marred by the truth of her existence. "You who are the cause of all my pain and misfortune. You who led me down the path to destruction. YOU who left me to perish in your damnable shrine!** YOU WILL DIE!**"

The threat itself came in red. An absolute certainty. An irrefutable truth. Hanyuu cried out as a phantom spear burst forth from the nether and impaled her. Followed by another, and another, and another.

"Feel them! All my broken dreams! All my shattered hopes! KNOW MY PAIN!" Bernkastel roared, her onslaught continuing. She smiled widely as a final stake tore the Holy Witch to shreds, banishing her from existence with a final scream.

Keiichi found himself crossing swords with Shion. The girl he had once known was gone however, in her place stood a being of pure malice. Leviathan.

"Sh-Shion! *_agh_* You have to stop this! Can't you see that giving in to that witch's power has brought nothing but despair? If you don't come to your senses soon, she'll dispose of Satoshi too!" Keiichi shouted over the loud sparking of their crossed blades.

At this Shion recoiled, "Dispose of… Satoshi. Can she really-" She was cut off by a booming explosion as Cornelia was struck by a bolt fired by the Siestas. The Iron Maiden cried out as she vanished. Her companions looked on in horror.

Keiichi shoved Shion away, "Don't you understand? We have to make our own happiness! Otherwise monsters like Lambdadelta will twist our dreams into a mockery of their true states. She did it to Miyo-san and she'll do it to you!"

Shion had no time to respond, she found herself gored through by an intricately carved metal stake, "S-Satoshi…" She dropped to the ground in defeat.

Keiichi turned to find the source of the stake, he found both the Siestas and the remaining Eiserne Jungfrau possessed similar wounds to Shion's. All were gored with the same sort of stake. "What's going on here?"

"It's quite simple really." Offered a familiar voice. Keiichi spun, expecting Bernkastel, and found himself instead facing a slightly different being. This girl spoke in the optimistic, bubbly tone Rika Furude used when with her friends, but her face spoke nothing but solemnity.

She stepped forward slowly, "You may call me Beatrice the Golden, though Rika-Beatrice will suffice."

Keiichi fell back in shock. _What the hell is going on here?!_


	17. Gambit

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're nearing the ending now. Probably just eight or nine more chapters left.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: GAMBIT

"What are you talking about? I thought you were represented by Bern-chan here. How can there be two, no I guess Erika makes three, avatars of Rika Furude here? None of it makes any sense!" Keiichi blurted, unable to contain his exasperation at the continuing chain of inexplicable events plaguing his life.

Rikatrice smiled, "They wear masks. I am the true Furude Rika of Hinamizawa, head of the house of Furude and Golden Witch of Rokkenjima." With this she turned to Erika, "I see no reason for your continued presence here, pretender.** I banish you with the tenth and final Knox Commandment.**"

Erika snarled and vanished in a burst of gold, mirroring Rikatrice's unexpected entrance. The corpses littering the ground followed suit. Beatrice went with them, leaving Keiichi, Bernkastel, and Lambda alone with their new guest.

Bernkastel's expression hardened, "I understand what's happening here. It's something not often possible by normal means. Rika Furude, when granted her new powers upon the board, felt the need to be recognized within the meta-world. Thus, she has manifested here as a separate entity from myself. This is essentially what happened…" Bernkastel lifted the bishop that had protected her king from the board and placed it on the floor, "…A pawn is understood to have no will of it's own, however…"

Rikatrice frowned, "I detest the way you treat the people of Hinamizawa as pieces in your cosmic chess game. No matter what happens on the board tonight, this ends here."

"Awh, you're not nearly as much fun as your big sister there. Would you really want to ruin such a fun little game? Nihehehe!" Lambda giggled.

Bernkastel looked down at the floor, "I really didn't want this. I'd hoped I could restore Hinamizawa's peaceful existence, even without my humanity. Don't make me play my final card. Not now. _Please_."

Rikatrice stared at Bernkastel, "Final card? What are you talking about? This must be another trick from you, the witch who possessed my body for the sake of your own warped interest!"

Lambda was cackling uncontrollably now, "AHAHA! I see what you're thinking Bern. It won't kill us, but can you really live with that as absolute truth? But I suppose you won't be all alone. You'll have me won't you?! Nihehehehe!!!"

Bernkastel gritted her teeth as Rikatrice tossed the chessboard aside, "This game ends now!" Pieces clattered to the floor, losing all meaning as they slid about the room. A piece with no position was nothing.

"I wish you could understand this as I do, predecessor. I really do. But it appears I have no choice but to activate this last failsafe before you ruin everything." Bernkastel said solemnly, dropping into her chair. She opened her mouth slowly, a red glow emanating from within, "I'm so very sorry Keiichi. **Rika Furude does not exist. Hinamizawa and it's residents do not exist. They are contained within the bounds of fiction. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni is an imagined chronicle, not a record of true events.** My God, I'm so sorry!"

Keiichi fell to his knees, he saw Rikatrice do the same as he finally fell to the floor. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't see. All he could hear were the final cries of Bernkastel as he vanished into a sea of darkness. Keiichi Maebara no longer existed in the Meta World. The adventure was over.

Beatrice set down her emptied cup on the end table and glanced over at Hanyuu. The Golden Witch smiled deviously, "We did it, didn't we? Yet another game of witch's chess set in motion." She clapped childishly.

"I suppose events came about as well as could be expected. We created the true reincarnation of Oyashiro and it seems his will is being enforced upon the board as well. This weapon the Houjou boy stumbled upon really will be the trigger for a new god, won't it? What a delight." Hanyuu responded cheerily.

Beatrice's smile faltered, "I wonder what's become of Lord Virgil? He departed so suddenly. Perhaps he found the inspiration he needed to succeed in winning his own game."

Hanyuu stared into the sunny sky above Kuwadorian sadly, "Perhaps. I can see nothing more melancholy than a stratagem lost thanks to the failure of fate. Poor fellow. Your mentor should be glad she didn't face her counterpart's cruel destiny."

_Two weeks before completion of dam construction._

Reina approached the door slowly, feeling a little nervous about meeting the new transfer student. She rang the doorbell hesitantly and waited a moment before the door opened. A middle aged woman in an apron smiled at her.

Reina smiled back warmly, "Hello Mrs. Maebara! I'm Reina Ryuugu. I just came to welcome you to Hinamizawa." She noticed someone coming out of the back room.

"Ah, Keiko, say hello, dear." The woman that had answered the door insisted. Reina found herself facing a slightly older girl with shoulder length brown hair and a goofy grin.

The girl waved, "Hey there. I'm Keiko Maebara. You must be Reina. That guy told me I'd meet you here."

Reina frowned, confused, "That guy?"

Keiko waved it off nonchalantly, "He kind of guided me here, cuz he said I had some greater fate or something. Virgil I think was his name. Said something about 'This time it'll all go better.' I don't know, probably some nut. Anyway, come on in."

From afar, Virgil smiled. _This time I've brought her here. The girl with the power to make my world as beautiful as Virgilia's. This is the breaking of fate. Thank you for showing me the bonds of friendship, Keiichi. Your willingness to sacrifice for your friends has driven me to change the fate of my world. Perhaps our paths will cross again._

Keiichi sat back in the chair, staring blankly at the ceiling. The Sonozaki house was heated, but he still couldn't shake it. The cold feeling of isolation. The overbearing despair that had suddenly gripped him. _It's so cold… So very cold…_

But suddenly his fear seemed to be washed away, he wasn't so alone after all. Someone had come for him. Come to remind him of his true place in the world.

"Kei-chan?" Mion asked, "Are you okay?" She was kneeling in front of his chair, gripping the armrest tightly, as if afraid letting go would tear her away.

Keiichi looked down at her and smiled, "I think… I think I lost my way for a while. I tried to do things in someone else's way. But I just realized that I don't need to worry about the problems people make for themselves. Things aren't as complicated as they can sometimes seem if you just don't worry about it. I guess I'm never going to fully understand the world, but that's okay as long as I can be happy here."

Mion stood and hugged Keiichi tightly, "Ya know sometimes I have no idea what you're talking about, but I guess that's okay, because…" She blushed looking down at the floor.

Keiichi smiled, "You don't need to say a thing. Just stay here with me for a while."

Shion watched what would have been sun rise if not for the rain clouds blocking the light in silence. She hadn't moved from the window in a while. Her eyes appeared dead and listless. _I feel like I've lost something._

She turned away from the window and saw a figure in the room with her. She broke into tears at the sight, "Satoshi! What happened? No, it doesn't matter… I love you no matter what happened." It was then that she realized Satoshi was drenched in blood.

He frowned, "I've done some things that won't be forgiven, Shion. I killed a man. I shot Keiichi. It won't be overlooked. I'm afraid your dreams will be shattered here." Satoshi stepped slowly toward Shion.

Shion smiled, "I-it doesn't matter! We can die together here! Die with me, Satoshi… Show me your love."

Satoshi stopped. He paused and stared at Shion for a long while, then burst into a laugh, "What?! Hahahaha… Love? I don't love you! I barely know you! I thought when all of a sudden Mion started being so nice to me that maybe I had a chance with her, then I find out it's just her freak sister who's got some kind of obsession with me? Do you have any idea how pissed I was?" Shion watched something shiny slide from Satoshi's sleeve into his hand, "As for dying with you, that's not going to happen, but I will SEE YOU IN HELL!"

Shion looked down slowly. A long kitchen knife was protruding from her torso. She looked back up at Satoshi as she dropped to the floor. "Why? Sato…" She went limp with a final thud.

Rika snapped awake. She was next to Satoko in the guest room. She shivered and pulled a blanket over herself. _Must have been a nightmare._

Eva looked around frantically. The security system had picked up someone entering the facility, but it appeared to be empty. Her panic ended when she realized everything was still where it had been. _Must have been a bird or something. Nothing could prevent the resurrection ceremony now, anyway. Even if the Sonozakis did realize what we've constructed right under their noses, they'd never be able to stop the plans that have been put in motion. I'll show father and all of them that I am the only one suited to become head. I, who have brought about the advent of God._


	18. Role Recovery

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: ROLE RECOVERY

"Bern? Bern aren't you going to crush my move? Tell me that it wasn't magic that began the resurrection ceremony?" Lambda asked, her tone dropping the usual playfulness.

Bernkastel didn't respond. She stared blankly at the floor, all light gone from her eyes. The ground was littered with shards of broken glass. The chessboard had righted itself, but several pieces were chipped and scratched beyond recognition. It was a rather melancholy sight.

Lambda was silent for a moment, then stood from her chair and walked over to Bernkastel slowly. She opened her arms welcomingly, "Bern? After all we've been through you can't just give up now. You have to stop the evil black magic. Those are the rules."

Bernkastel tilted her head downward, her dark hair pouring over her face, "What's the point anymore? I went back there… back all those years to find Miyo… You were born from nothingness there… To what end, Lambda? I don't feel any joy. I don't want to exist, separate from myself in this hell. It isn't about you and me, white and black, good and evil… All those are just meaningless concepts. All there really is to it is whether you're happy or not. I don't even know what that means anymore. Why the hell am I telling you all this anyway? I hate you. You must know by now that if I'd had the chance I would have killed you all those years ago in Hinamizawa." She didn't look up.

Tears streamed from Lambda's eyes. She backed away from Bernkastel and turned back to the chessboard, "I thought it all meant more than that. That you understood that we were both victims there. You killed your own mother for God's sake, Bern! And all you have left is hatred for me? Put in my position you'd have been just as cruel, but I guess you can't see that. You are just a child after all." She vanished from the world without another word.

Bernkastel sat alone in her despair. _I want to go home…_

"OYASHIRO-SAMA!" The cry came from the parlour. Mion stood and ran toward the sound, Keiichi followed closely behind her. The found Rena standing in the doorway, hyperventilating.

Keiichi stepped into the room while Mion tried to calm Rena down. _My God… Shion. So he's here. He's in the house with us._ "Mion! Rena! We need to find Satoko and Rika!" He shouted, dashing for the door.

Mion leaned into the room, surprised, "Why? What's-" The scream that met Keiichi's ears next would haunt him to his grave. That cry of absolute anguish. Mion dropped to her knees next to her sister and shrieked again as she found herself in a pool of Shion's blood. She pulled Shion up into a tight embrace, the cold flesh shocking her.

"M… Mi-Chan…" Keiichi muttered, clutching his face in his hands. _I failed her. Just because Shion isn't really one of the group doesn't make her expendable! I should never have left her alone._

Rena ran off down the hallway, ignoring Keiichi's command to find the younger children and heading for the other side of the house.

Oryou lay on the floor. She hadn't moved from that spot in days. _If I meet my end here, fine. I've already decided upon my replacement. He'll do nicely._ She looked over at the door. It appeared to have drifted open a few inches.

"I know you're there, Houjou. Kasai's already dispatched the others. You're the last pawn left alive. Now why don't you come out of the shadows and tell me why you killed my granddaughter? I'm just _dying_ to know." She said uninterestedly.

Satoshi tensed, then stepped out from behind the door. He held the knife that had slain Shion in his hands, "I'll give you this, you old hag, you've got some guts. I'm thinking I'll carve them out. After all, you did ruin the lives of my sister and I. I hope you rot in hell, you bitch! GAH!"

Satoshi ran to the other side of the room and clutched the wall, staring back at the doorway. Rena stood silhouetted by the light in the hallway. A large metal object in her hands. Satoshi rubbed his head where she'd hit him.

"You should have hidden the body, Satoshi. I knew the moment I saw Shion that you'd go for Sonozaki-sama. That's where you screwed up Satoshi." Rena stepped into the room slowly. Satoshi's eyes widened as he realized what she was holding.

Without looking away from him, Rena yanked the chainsaw's ripcord and hummed along with the sound of the deadly device, "I'm sorry to have to do this, Satoshi, but what you've done is unforgivable!"

Satoshi charged at Rena, faintly hoping the impact would knock her off her feet. She simply swung the saw upward and blocked his assault. To prevent himself from careening into the spinning chain, Satoshi lifted the knife and slammed it into the saw. His feet slid along the floor, hitting Rena's shins and knocking her over.

Rena now crouched over Satoshi, lowering the saw closer and closer to his face. He held the rapidly shattering knife against the assault to little effect. Satoshi's face twisted into a warped smile as kicked Rena upward. She crashed into the top of the doorframe and fell in a heap on the floor.

Satoshi tossed the knife's handle aside and tore down the metal curtain rod that had been perched on the window. He brought it down hard on Rena's head, relishing the impact.

"Don't you get it yet?" Satoshi asked mockingly, "I'm not like the rest of you. The infection changed me. Turned me into something so much better. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for that perfect mutation! HAHAHA!" He continued beating her down with the curtain rod, cackling all the way.

Rena grimaced, pulling herself to her feet and shoving his improvised weapon aside, "Don't be an idiot, Satoshi! The syndrome isn't an ally, it's an enemy! It's the reason so many people had to die!" She swung the saw in a downward arc, slicing the curtain rod in two. Satoshi grabbed both halves and jammed them into the saw's mechanism. The rotating chain stopped moving for a moment. Satoshi smiled demonically, but found his glee shattered as the fragments were torn up and the machine continued operating.

"When I first transferred to our school," Rena told him, "You were there for a while. You always brushed everyone off and upset people, but we kept defending you anyway. Eventually you just disappeared altogether and I had to replace you. I suppose this end is fitting then. We can consider it the culmination of that replacement. Goodbye, Satoshi Houjou. Sweet dreams." With that she thrust the saw forward into Satoshi's torso. He let out a final roar as his body was torn apart by the cruel device, but managed to look into Rena's eyes one last time, "This… isn't… over…"

Finally, Rena tore the saw away and let what remained of Satoshi drop to the floor. She dropped her weapon and turned to Oryou, "Everything's alright now."


	19. Subchapter: Intermission

SUBCHAPTER 17.5: INTERMISSION

We have once again seen fit to offer you our meta-examination of the game as it now stands. Whether our interpretation is correct or not matters very little at this point.

The white king stands with his queen once more. The black king on the other hand, has been moved into an advantageous position through the sacrifice of his queen. This move appeared to have put the black king in check, but this apparent victory may not be assured for the Witch of Miracles.

The phantom piece sent forth by the Witch of the Absolute that dared to break all the rules of the game has been removed from play, causing the bishops he had drawn forward to withdraw. This event has removed the advantage white held thanks to black's poor board coordination.

How the game continues remains to be seen, but it would appear the black king is preparing for a final demonstration in castling that could shatter the harmonious placement of the Cruel Witch's pawns.

From this analysis, the outcome of the game may be discerned, but we doubt very much you'll be able to discover the strategic patterns of the players before we reach our conclusion.

I know you're just sick enough to be enjoying this.


	20. False Victory

CHAPTER 18: False Victory

Keiichi knelt down next to Mion. "Look," he said calmly, "We can't give up here because of this. That isn't what Shion would have wanted. We'll get everyone together and talk this over. But Mion," he put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to him silently, tears still running down her face, "I can't do this without you."

"I know but… how can I go on without her? We're like two halves of one person. I'll be all alone now." Mion sobbed, still clinging to Shion's lifeless form.

Keiichi regarded her quietly for a moment, "You're never alone, Mion. Not as long as me and Rena and the rest are all here with you. That's what nakama means right? We're your family, and we're not going anywhere." He didn't feel much like smiling, but the emotion was there.

Mion finally let go of her sister and let her drop back down as she'd been. She wiped away her tears and hardened her expression, "You're right. We'll find Satoshi and figure out what's going on here. This is it! If the police can't reach us, if we can't find Kasai, we'll take matters into our own hands!"

"Oh Mi-chan there'll be no need of that." Giggled a voice from the doorway, "I've already dealt with Satoshi-kun." Keiichi turned to find Rena smiling contortedly.

Kasai dashed toward the house as fast as he could. He had only one goal in mind: Secure the safety of the remaining Sonozakis. _Damn you, Ushiromiya! If it weren't for Satoshi being loose again I'd kill you myself._ He came to the front door and threw it open.

"Shion?! Miss Oryou?!" He shouted into the house. When nobody answered, he stepped inside. The house was dark. Only a single lamp was left on in the hallway. Kasai sniffed the air. The smell in the house was disturbingly familiar. The stench of death.

He followed the foul smell to the parlour. What he found there made him drop to his knees in shock.

"Shion? What… have I done?" Kasai said quietly as he closed the dead girl's eyes. He felt personally responsible for her death. _Some guardian I am… I couldn't even save this one girl's life. I'm a failure._

Mifune stood in awe of his accomplishments. _I managed to turn that Houjou boy, the Sonozaki's scapegoat, into my own personal weapon against them. And now I've really done it. I can personally take part in the final destruction of Hinamizawa! When the resurrection ceremony is complete, there'll be nothing left in the way of the dam project, and I'll be there to profit. It's perfect!_

He stepped down into the access shaft that had aided he and Eva in infiltrating the Sonozaki estate and found his accomplice staring into the darkness of the tunnel. Eva smirked as she turned to him, "Are you ready to complete your part in the ceremony?"

Mifune smiled devilishly, "Finally! What part do I get to play in this beautiful scheme?!" He was positively bursting with excitement at the thought of eliminating his competition for inheriting the title of Sonozaki head.

"Your part? Well let's just say no occult ritual is complete without sacrifice." Eva laughed. She reached into her pocket for something.

"Sacrifice?! What the hell are y-" A loud crack shattered Mifune's demand. He looked down and felt a warm, wet substance dripping from his chest. Mifune had watched dozens of people die over the years, yet he still had trouble recognizing his own blood. He stared at Eva in shock. She was lowering a Type 64 silenced pistol. _I-I'm going to die? I'm going to die here?! No… This can't…_

Mifune's thoughts trailed off as he dropped to the floor.

Keiichi and Mion stood in the doorway of Oryou's room staring at the empty floor. Rena looked at them desperately, "I swear it's true. I watched him die!"

Keiichi shook his head, "There's nothing here, Rena. I'm worried you might be having a bit of a relapse. You know the syndrome's always had a brutal effect on you. All this stress must have triggered-"

"No!" Rena interjected, "I'm fine now. We're all fine! How could I have imagined this?!"

"Would you damn kids shut up!" Oryou shouted suddenly, without opening her eyes. Keiichi jumped back, startled. She sat up and continued, "The curse of Oyashiro has fallen once again. If what I heard you say about Shion is true, then that's the death. Satoshi was certainly here, so he must have vanished. It all follows the scenario of the shrine god's curse."

Keiichi pointed at her insistently, "You and I both know that Oyashiro's curse is a load of crap! This is the same kind of trick Tokyo tried to pull. We all know better now. We'll figure out who's behind this and stop them!"

At that very second, Kasai stepped past Keiichi into the room, "I know exactly who's behind this," He whipped a shotgun out from behind his back, "And for what they did to Shion, for disgracing the Sonozaki name, they're going down!"

The rain poured down like a thousand arrows meeting their mark. They fell so rapidly it almost appeared the entire village was submerged. It was a fairly grim sight considering the fate the town had barely avoided.

All at once the rain stopped falling. Each drop sat suspended in the air. Frederica stared into the sky longingly. _I wish I could cut all ties to this world… Trying to salvage just one world is like… trying to find a bead lost on an endless shore._

She looked up at the moon. It was vanishing as the day aged, but still peeked out from behind the clouds, standing vigilant while it's sister was impaired by the cruel darkness of the storm. Frederica almost smiled. _Even in the sea of darkness, one light dares to shine through. Maybe…_

"Why so melancholy, Bern?" The voice was so familiar, yet so unexpected. Bernkastel felt her heart burst with joy. She turned to see Keiichi standing before her, regally garbed in the attire of an endless sorcerer.

He smiled warmly, "Even when you don't believe in yourself, I still believe in you. That belief is our bond. That's the true face of magic! Belief! Love! And most of all… Happiness! Come on Rika-chan, let's finish what we started!"


	21. Endgame

CHAPTER NINETEEN: ENDGAME

"What the hell?!" Keiichi shouted, "Are you serious?! They did all this over some stupid business rivalry?! That's insane!" He was positively livid at Kasai's explanation.

The bodyguard stood solemnly, "I think there may be more to it than that. Nobody would take such a petty rivalry so far. Not even the Ushiromiyas. There has to be something more to this. I think the only way we're ever going to know exactly what went on last night is if I go down there myself."

Keiichi turned to Rena and Mion with a look of determination, "We're going too." He let a slight smile arc his lips, "When I first came to this village, I was scared I'd be an outsider, but you guys were there for me when I thought I was alone. It took me a while, but I realized eventually that I was following in someone's footsteps, but the path he took didn't lead anywhere I wanted to be, and you helped me break free from that path of destruction that swallowed him up. The darkness may have consumed Satoshi, but I can be different. He may have succumbed to the madness of Oyashiro, but Rena, YOU can be different. Shion may not have been able to save herself, but Mion, YOU can be different."

The door slid open to reveal Rika and Satoko standing just outside. Satoko's expression held a stark determination that could not be broken. She clenched her fists, "We're coming too, Keiichi. We're all in this together, but I…" She trailed off, looking down at the floor.

Rika put her hand on Satoko's shoulder, "Mii~ We understand. This is something we all have to face, but you especially…" Rika's eyes darkened and her voice dropped. Keiichi recognized the face of the witch that shared his painful experiences. "…You must face the brother who betrayed you. This is the unbreakable route of destiny."

_*Shatter*_ "Looks like this is it for you, witch!" Keiichi laughed, jabbing a finger at Lambdadelta, "With this courage as our sword, with this bond as our shield, we can annihilate any enemy, smash down any barrier, and conquer the entire universe. That's the power of humans!"

Lambda giggled, "Nihehehe! I like it. Let me see if your power can deny what comes next, the resurrection of Oyashiro upon the board. Of course resurrecting him here would be pointless…" She rolled her eyes over to Bernkastel, "…Wouldn't it you BUTCHER! Nihehe!"

Bernkastel stepped back in shock, "W-what are you talking about? You're speaking nonsense!" Her voice was quivering.

Lambda threw her head back and laughed. It wasn't the giggle befitting her childish façade, but the booming cackle of a thousand years. For a moment, the illusion of childhood that Lambda maintained was dropped. A cruel woman sat where a girl had once been. She smiled dementedly, "Don't you get it yet?! Hanyuu, the games, all of it was to create you, Bern! A being to surpass God himself! You are Oyashiro-sama! GAHAHAHAHA!" She continued laughing maniacally as Bernkastel backed away in horror.

"Y-you're insane!" Keiichi spat, "Don't listen to a word she says, Bern-chan! This is her last trick! For what you've done to Bern-chan, and for what you did to me, I will kill you here, witch!"

Lambdadelta grinned, "I'm absolutely shaking in anticipation for your much built up final move, furniture. Don't disappoint me! GAHAHA!"

Kasai had brought the group to the back right side of the house. They found themselves facing what appeared to be a fairly innocuous wall. Keiichi had almost asked Kasai why they were wasting their time there when the large man grabbed the corner of the wall and pushed it aside.

Keiichi smiled, impressed. _A hidden door? And behind it…_A gun rack containing an AK-47, an empty space for a shotgun, and a Howa Type 64 assault rifle.

Kasai grabbed the Kalashnikov model and tossed it to Mion. "I assume you remember how to use one of these?" He asked. Mion nodded. He lifted the Howa and handed it to Keiichi, "Can you handle this weapon?"

Keiichi looked down at the gun in his hands quietly, remembering his past mistakes. _I can do this. I'm a better person now than I was then._ "Yes, I can. Shion taught me how to use one of these after… what happened. I didn't want to be helpless like that ever again."

Kasai nodded. He and Keiichi shared a brief glance before he turned to Rena, Rika, and Satoko. "Can you defend yourselves if worse comes to worst?" He asked.

The three girls smiled and nodded. Rena held a large hooked cleaver she'd found in the garden shed, Rika carried a scythe from the same source. Satoko wielded a large combat knife from Kasai.

With nary a word, the group charged off into the night, barrelling toward the inevitable conclusion of their sordid adventure. Keiichi was left with one thought in his mind. _This is the end of all things._

Satoshi stepped slowly into the tunnel. He didn't flinch at the sight of Mifune's corpse, he simply stepped over it and walked over to Eva. She didn't bother to look at him.

"Ushiromiya-san… I did everything you said. Now follow up on your end and rid me of this curse. The virus may have enhanced me, but it's as much a burden as it is a gift. Please show me the cure!" Satoshi pleaded.

Eva gestured toward the end of the tunnel, "The answers are there. I suggest you remain down there for the duration. None who witness the resurrection of Oyashiro-sama will live to tell the tale. The bloodlines of Hinamizawa end here, and I will rise from the ashes as an eldritch god! Of course you don't believe in such things do you?"

Satoshi frowned, "It's not really my problem I suppose, but you will remember your promise right? You have to spare Satoko. You swore it."

Eva looked deep into the darkness, "Her death would merely impede the ultimate goals of a third party you are not aware of. I'm interested to see how their scenario plays out, so this little gambit won't doom your sister. I promise you that."

Satoshi nodded and began the long journey through the tunnel. Cold hands of darkness enwrapped him as he walked, and before long, he had vanished completely into the shadows.

"_OYASHIRO ALT. PROGRAM PARAMETERS MET. HINAMIZAWA SYNDROME WEAPON TYPE VERSION 2 PREPARE FOR LAUNCH. ALL PERSONNEL PLEASE EVACUATE."_


End file.
